Rubia de Papel!
by Reino Inquieto
Summary: Natsu esta algo confuso y enojado, no ayudara que Lucy sea el tema principal de "El Hechicero Semanal" (Es la primera vez que hago esto y estoy algo nerviosa)


Un día normal, por las normales cayes de Magnolia, una ciudad normal dentro del normal reino de Fiore y este al mismo tiempo, un reino normal, dentro del mundo de magia. Bueno en un no ya tan normal gremio de magos, en Magnolia, una muchacha rubia estaba sentada mirando trabajar a la dulce y linda Mirajean, Kinana también era guapa, y después de esos 7 años, había cambiado, y como todos los patitos feos, se había hecho hermosa. Ella bajo la vista sonrojada, miro a todas las muchachas del gremio, Erza era hermosa, y fuerte, y tan atrayente que le extrañaba que no tuviera novio, aunque… pobre novio. Levy… era tan tierna, inteligente, linda, sabía que andaba en algo raro con Gazille, y de no ser así, Jet y Droy andaban coladitos por ella. Lisanna recién llegada de Edoras, había sido la atracción principal de casi todos los muchachos y las revistas, aun seguiría esto por un tiempo, y ella era dulce y bonita, de seguro también, muy popular. Mirajean, para que decirlo, si era la atracción principal del hechicero semanal… Y Juvia, una chica fuerte y con un amor en el corazón… Wendy era una niña y aun así, los mayores sentían cierta nostalgia y le coqueteaban, aunque su inocencia era su virtud… Cana tan linda y genial, como siempre, desde que se enteraron todos que su padre era Gildartz, se había vuelto más popular por los estúpidos celos del "Papito sobreprotector" Al parecer a los hombres les gustaban las chicas que jamás podrían tener. Bisuka se había casado con Alzack y tenían una hermosa familia, incluso Evergreen era popular…. Incluso Charle… una gata de la que Happy se había enamorado. Una vez más caía en su propia teoría: a los muchachos les gustaba todo lo que no podrían tener.

Suspiraba, si, las muchachas de Fairy Tail no solo eran Guapas, eran fuertes, inteligentes, amaban y eran amadas, eran dulces y cada una tenía su encanto propio… Claro, toda la norma, y todas las reglas se rompían cuando llegaban a ella: Lucy Heartphilia. Ella si era un desastre y una completa idiota en Fairy Tail, es decir, podía ser que fuera físicamente atractiva, pero no tenía el encanto para coquetear ni atraer ni siquiera a un horrible vagabundo, y tampoco ayudaba que Natsu y Happy se lo recordaran todo el tiempo, todos los días "Lucy, pesas como 100 Kg" "Lucy si sigues comiendo dulces no te entrara la ropa" "¡Hey Lucy! ¿Qué no estás un poco gorda? Deberíamos entrenar juntos" ¡Que no estaba gorda, maldición! ¿O tal vez si? De todas formas, era la única de toda Fairy Tail que aun ni había aparecido en la revista que Jasón era el periodista, y podía volver loco a cualquiera con sus ¡Cool! Tanto pensar y, ya pronto comenzaría la casera a cobrarle la renta y, definitivamente, no debería estar pensando en cosas sin importancia, necesitaba trabajar, o, se quedaría definitivamente sin casa.

Si iba a trabajar, lo mejor sería avisarle a Natsu… mejor no. Natsu estaba ocupado con Lisanna, de todas formas, si rompía algo la recompensa comenzaba a bajar, por lo mismo, no podía ni llevar ni a Erza, ni a Gray, por primera vez debería arreglárselas sola, tampoco es que fuera algo complicado, todos venían al mundo solos, y solos se morían, así que, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo… ¡Era hora de hacer su primera misión sola desde su llegada a Fairy Tail!

_ Ara, ara ¿Harán una misión con los muchachos?_ pregunto la dulce Mirajean acercándose.

_ Ummm… no, no por esta vez_ dijo sonriéndole

_ ¡Entonces iras con Natsu y Happy! Eso es bueno, Lisanna ya no sabe qué hacer para sacarse a Natsu de encima, la llena de preguntas_ sonrió Mirajean inocentemente

_ No sabes cuánto la compadezco_ dijo riendo, sonrojada_ Bueno, no, Natsu ni Happy irán conmigo, a decir verdad… Quería hacer una misión sola, ¿Me recomiendas algo?

_ ¡Claro!_ por un momento se sintió mal de que Lucy fuera sola, pero sabía que algunas personas pronto le extrañarían_ Esta petición llego en la mañana: Hay que reemplazar a una criada en el famoso "Maid coffe" De Hargion_ le paso el poster, parecía confiable todo

_ ¡70.000 Jewells! Mira… ¡Es perfecto!_ y simplemente salió corriendo a tomar sus cosas.

_ ¡Lucy! ¿Cómo te fue en Hargion?_ pregunto la albina Mirajean a una sonriente Lucy recién llegada, que mas que feliz, iba radiante… más que radiante… ¡Esplendida!

_ Fue increíble, creo que si alguna vez llego a retirarme de ser maga, me volveré una Criada del Maid Coffe, la gente es muy amable y me dieron además buena propina_ dijo cerrando un ojo

_ ¡LUUUUUUUUUCCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_ grito alguien entrando por las puertas del gremio

_ ¿Natsu?_ pregunto extrañada al ver al pelirosa dirigirse directamente hacia él

_ ¡En donde rayos te habías metido! ¡¿Dónde fuiste?! ¿Por qué no nos llevaste? ¡Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos!_ grito desesperado, llamándose la atención de todo el gremio

_ ¡Natsu!_ llego volando detrás Happy, asustado por la actitud del pelirosa_ Así que es verdad que Lucy esta aquí, tu olfato no falla ¡Aye!

_ ¡Moooo! ¡LUCY! ¡¿VAS A RESPONDER?! ¿Por qué rayos de fuiste sin nosotros?_ una vez más, los del gremio comenzaban a molestarle y a darle silbiditos por la pataleta que el Dragneel le estaba haciendo a la rubia, por algo tan insignificante_ ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?

_ Natsu estas… exagerando un poco_ dijo algo apenada y sonrojada por las molestias.

_ Ara, ara, ustedes sí que se llevan bien_ dijo nuevamente Mirajean

_ Lu…_ pero el Dragneel no pudo seguir hablando, porque alguien interrumpió

Jasón se presento ante todos diciendo algo sobre una nueva entrevista a los muertos en vida de Tenrrouujima. Además quería hacer un especial sobre Lucy Heartphilia, al parecer, muchos querían leer y saber un poco más de la maga estelar que trabajaba a veces como maga y otras veces como una Maid de Hargion… Entonces un goterón apareció sobre la cabeza de la rubia, presentía… que tendría problemas…

Desde ese momento Natsu dejo de pasar el tiempo con Lisanna, y ella se reía, sabía perfectamente que cuando no estaba en el gremio molestando a la rubia, bueno, pues, estaba en su casa, molestándola del mismo modo o peor de lo que le hacía en el gremio. Desde que ella volvió de Edoras y habían tenido tiempo para conversar, de lo único que le hablaba el imprudente muchacho era de Lucy, siempre era lo mismo, de todos modos, sabía que esto sería así en Earthland y Edoras, después de todos, los mundos paralelos no eran del todo diferentes, allá y acá, eran lo mismo. Lucy Heartphilia soportaba más de lo que ella pudiera llegar a soportar a Natsu Dragneel, y, la Lucy Ashley pasaba el mayor tiempo junto a Natsu Dragion de lo que ella podía esperar. Edoras o Earthland, no importa, Lucy siempre querría a Natsu y Natsu siempre estaría para Lucy, y así lo supo, cuando Natsu comenzó a narrarle los acontecimientos que habían sucedido desde los dos años que no había estado, fue una plática corta, solo para terminar ese día con el relato de cuando recién Lucy apareció.

_ Mira-nee ¿Qué relación crees que tienen Lucy y Natsu?_ pregunto animada

_ ejejejje ¿Esos son celos, Lisanna?_ pregunto Cana sonriéndole borracha.

_ ¿Celos? En un principio, puede ser, pero ahora…_ y la albina sonrió dulcemente

_ Veo que te agrada la idea de que Lucy y Natsu se lleven bien_ dijo por ella su hermana_ Mientras Lucy no estuvo…

FLASH BACK…

Un emocionado Natsu corría por toda Magnolia a velocidad increíble, mientras Happy iba detrás persiguiéndole, ya mareado de tanto andar, la única parte que les quedaba buscar era el lugar desde donde habían salido: Fairy Tail. Abrió de una patada las puertas del gremio, y como un remolino busco con la mirada, por esta vez no había mucho en donde buscar, simplemente no estaba allí, desanimado, se acerco a la barra, y se hecho sobre el mesón.

_ Pero si es Natsu, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_ pregunto la dulce Mirajean

_ ah, es Mira_ dijo desanimado_ estaba buscando a Lucy, pero no la encuentro, el ice rarito me dijo que no la había visto, y yo que quería decirle que tenemos trabajo

_ ¡Ah! ¿Acaso no te dijo? Lucy se fue de misión_ sonrió… y vio que él

_ ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!? ¿La dejaste ir sola?_ ella asintió_ ¡La misión es peligrosa!

_ Bu-bueno, si la miras de cierta forma…_ ella se imagino que Lucy tendría problemas con alguno que otro pervertido al disfrazarse de maid_ Pues claro, todas las misiones tienen su dificultades y…_ no tardo ni dos segundos cuando…

_ ¡LUUUUUCCCYYYYYYYYYYYY!_ iba a salir corriendo, pero Gray le estiro el pie y cayo de rostro contra el suelo.

_ Qué te pasa, descerebrado, ¿A dónde rayos crees que vas? Le iras a arruinar la misión a Lucy, ¿Verdad? Cabeza de flama_ le insulto el usuario de magia de creación

_ ¡Dejame idiota! Lucy está en peligro, Mira dijo que…_ intentaba irse, pero…

_ ¿NATSU?_ Erza alzo la voz_ Deja a Lucy tranquila por un día, otro, puedes molestarla.

_ ¡Pero…!_ y ya no hablo, pero susurro deprimido_ Solo quería ir de misión… no puedo sin ella

Y asi, el Dragneel estuvo por los días y por la eternidad, con la cara encima de la barra, deprimido y sin prestar atención a las peleas y discusiones, ni le prestó atención a Gray cuando este le llamo afeminado, y pues, estaba pendiente a cualquiera que llegara al gremio, de verdad quería irse de misión con Lucy…

END FLASH BACK…

_ ¿Natsu deprimido? ¡Je! Tan ebria estaba que me lo perdí, de todas formas, ajjajajaj ¡A beber!

_ je Cana_ dijo Lisanna con vergüenza ajena_ Y ahora, en donde esta Natsu… o mejor ¿En donde esta Lucy?

_ Bueno, después de la vergüenza que le hiso Natsu pasar, supongo que hay cierta tención, por lo que Lucy debe estar evitándolo, y Natsu… bueno, debe estar por allí en la calle con Happy.

El pelirosado, mago de fuego, caza dragones, caminaba por la calle algo tenso, sin importar mucho que le miraran o algunos se escondieran cuando él pasaba, es que los rumores iban lejos diciendo cualquier tipo sobre pequeñas cosas de él. Que Salamander había borrado una ciudad con sus puños, que había derribado con la sola mirada un puesto de vegetales, ¡Incluso que no había respetado los deseos de su maestro! Todos los que no le conocieran, pues, le temían, y con razones, si ellos mismos le habían visto destrozar un local en una pelea con Gray, un mago de hielo eficiente, si no fuera por sus actos poco "comunes" de quitarse la ropa, por lo menos Fairy Tail si pagaba sus facturas y los pagares, o eso había sido antes, ahora, como desearan que les destruyeran los locales para volver a ponerlos en pie nuevos, sin embargo, aunque lo hicieran, se quedarían las hadas endeudadas.

_ Happy, ¿Por qué crees que Lucy no quiere verme? Yo solo estaba preocupado

_ Aye… Natsu, ¿Tú no te enteras, verdad?

_ ¡Tch! ¿Igual me vas a regañar por intentar protegerla y preocuparme por ella?

_ ¡Aye! No la estas protegiendo, ¡La estas asfixiando Natsu! Nee ¿Y si Lucy se aburre de ti y termina haciendo equipo con el Raijiinshuu?_ dijo algo enojado el gato

_ ¡Puede hacer lo que quiera entonces!_ se giro, dándole la espalda, y cruzándose los brazos se sentó en plena calle, sips, se había enojado, ¿Cómo arreglaras esto, Happy?

Mientras el peli rosa estaba furioso, sentado, mirando a todos los que pasaban con un horrible y terrorífico fuego en la mirada, Happy dejo de volar momentáneamente y se sentó a su lado. Pero de pronto, algo les saco de sus pensamientos, algo que extrañamente les llamo la atención: Un puesto de revistas. Se acerco Natsu confundido al ver la portada de la revista ¿Esa acaso no era Lucy? La compró anonadado, la verdad es que poco leyó, de las entrevistas y los temas, solo estaba mirando una y otra vez la revista, como interrogándose así mismo si ojearla, como si fuera algo malo, pero era peor la duda.

_ nee, Natsu, ¿Esta no es la entrevista que ese periodista le pidió a Lucy?

_ Cre-creo que así es Happy… ¿Deberíamos leer…la?

_ Aye… definitivamente ¡Aye! ¡AYE SIR!

Bueno, era "The Sorcerer" En la portada estaba Lucy rodeada de estrellas, en un fondo oscuro, Salamander dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, su pelo parecía ser lo más brillante en la revista "Lucy definitivamente brilla" se dijo. Al principio solo había cosas que no entendía como: editor y cosas del terreno, pero bueno, comprendió perfectamente las preguntas y cosas que el entrevistador le hacía a la heartphilia. La primera encuesta era de sus principios en Fairy Tail y como se unió y todas aquellas cosas.

_**¿Por qué la hija de la familia Heartphilia decidió entrar a un Gremio, si no lo necesita?**_

¿No lo necesitaba? La verdad es que, escapando de mi casa, ya me aseguraba que la capital de mi padre no iría a mis bolsillos, tal vez si se lo hubiera pedido, pero no soy así.

_**¡Hablando de gremios! ¿Por qué decidiste entrar a Fairy Tail?**___

Fairy Tail fue mi sueño desde niña.

_**Corren los rumores que el mismo Natsu Dragneel, Salamander te llevó hasta allí, ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Qué crees que le motivo a llevarte a Magnolia?**_

Es verdad que Natsu me llevo, debo agradecérselo, nunca se lo he dicho, pero desde que lo conocí mi vida ha dado un giro completo ¿sabes? Ni siquiera puedo decírselo a través de la entrevista, estoy segura que no le prestara importancia… Natsu es un chico especial, y nos conocimos en un incidente en Hargion, él me salvo, y bueno, je Fue la primera vez que unimos fuerzas. Y creo que, simplemente no le importo quien hubiera sido, yo necesitaba ayuda y él me la ofreció, simplemente lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera, no hay motivos especiales.

El chico leyó más las hojas, había varias otras cosas, cosas interesantes de la rubia, pero esas cosas él ya las sabia, así que simplemente vio las ilustraciones, Lucy siempre sonreía, y esta vez parecía tan Natural, que, le dio rabia que alguien más llegara a ver esa sonrisa, porque esa sonrisa solo la veían los del gremio, Happy y él, ¿Por qué ahora la tenían que ver todos en Fiore? Así, siguió ojeando y ojeando hasta ver su sesión de fotos, y luego un cuadro especial, titulado: _ El equipo de Natsu . _Y seguía una foto de él, Lucy y Happy, ¿Cuándo rayos se la habían tomado? Ni siquiera él se acordaba de aquella vez con el conde Everlue. Bueno, seguían más preguntas y una pequeña descripción que dejaba en claro que Lucy pertenecía al equipo de Natsu, y en esta entrevista, pues, se hablaba mucho de él.

_**¿Por qué el Dragon Slayer de fuego te invito a su equipo? Debe ser gratificante, nunca nadie se ha enterado que tuviera compañero alguno, a no ser por Happy.**_

¿Gratificante? Ser la compañera de Natsu es un dolor de cabeza…

_ dolor de cabeza, ¿eh?_ pregunto triste, pero siguió leyendo

"la verdad es que solo formo equipo conmigo porque necesitaba una criada rubia, claro, en ese momento yo no lo sabía, pero soy un mago estelar, y nosotros nunca rompemos nuestras promesas. No sé porque aun me quieren en su equipo, Natsu es fuerte, y hay muchos otros magos más fuertes que yo en Fairy Tail."

_**Pero al parecer no te disgusta aceptar ser su compañera**_

"No me disgusta (pequeña risa) Pero si es problemático. Donde quiera que: vamos, pues, debemos dejar la mitad de la recompensa para cubrir los gastos de los daños provocados. Me gusta hacer misiones con ellos, pero, si es problemático, y además, también se toman atribuciones que… (a bajado la cabeza en forma de pena) da igual, siempre soy débil ante las personas persistentes"

_**En lo íntimo, y no solo por propaganda, ¿Podrías darnos una descripción de Natsu y Happy?**_

Bueno, no me gusta hacer eso, pero puedo decirte que ambos son muy dulces.

Allí terminaba la entrevista, ojeo más la revista, puras porquerías de los hombres guapos, y popularidad en otros tiempos y de otros gremios, los nuevos gremios, sesiones fotográficas de más populares y hermosas, y una foto de Lucy rodeada de sus espíritus, ¿Eso era todo? Fue gratificante en cierta forma, pero… Le había dejado con más dudas.

_ ¡Natsu mira, mira! Una página extraña_ dijo el neko al ver páginas pegadas.

El Dragon Slayer rompió la fina separación, era un especial, se titulaba: "El corazón de la maga estelar" Y entonces, en una imagen salía Mirajean y el dibujo de una cartola. Pero lo que más le sorprendió al Dragon Slayer, es que casi todas las muchachas que habitaban Fairy Hills daban su opinión sobre varias cosas, y al parecer esta sección ocupaba varias hojas, que siego, ¿Cómo no lo había visto? Comenzó a ver su foto por muchos lados, muchas imágenes de las cosas que comúnmente hacían con Lucy, también salía Gray, Loke, Bixlow, ¡Rayos si hasta Macao y Wacaba salían!

"Desde que Lucy llego al gremio, muchos de los Fairy boy's han sentido la presencia de ella, ¡ahhh, Lucy es realmente bella! Pero no solo eso, es dulce, adorable, tierna y linda. Siempre está haciendo todo por sus amigos y por aquellos a quienes ama. Todos sabemos que nuestra amiga y compañera, forma el equipo de Erza, Natsu, Gray y Happy, ah, pues, bien, con dos galanes, ¿Quién no se confunde? ¿Estará Lucy metida en un triangulo amoroso?" Concluía la entrevista que estaba dando Mirajean.

"¿¡Triangulo amoroso!? Pues entonces Juvia también entro, y ya no es un triangulo, es un cuadro complicado, ¡Mi rival por el amor de Gray sama! Lucy Heartphilia" decía Juvia

"Juvia exagera las cosas, Lu-chan no tiene ni intenciones ni honores para quitarle el supuesto amor por Gray, pero sin embargo, en varias ocasiones le he visto suspirar por allí, aunque creo que el dueño de los suspiros es nada más y nada menos que… (salía una enorme imagen de él) Si Natsu Dragneel, pero son diversas razones. Aunque, no le creo mucho a él eso de que formaran un equipo solo por una tonta misión, creo que Natsu vio algo mas en ella de lo que creía" Afirmaba Levy

"Todos en Fairy Tail creemos que la mejor pareja del gremio, a formarse seria: ¡NALU! Es decir, Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartphilia. Vamos chicos, no hay que ser muy inteligentes para darse cuenta que ellos son más que cercanos y…"

Natsu no siguió leyendo, tiro la revista al suelo… Una Lucy de papel apareció entonces de la mitad, disfrazada de conejita, plana como el papel, y pequeña. Desde su hamaca la pudo ver, estaba sonrojado, y Happy le había abandonado desde que había comenzado a leer y a actuar como idiota… Siguió sonriendo con las mejillas rojas, comenzó a mecerse, con las manos detrás de la nuca. "Si soy idiota… pero perfectamente entiendo las cosas gechhh" sintió un nerviosismo y sonrió, sus mechones rosas escondían su cara, de pronto entre-cerro los labios "Tal vez ya llego la hora de ponerme serio…" Y pensando esto, tomo a Happy que estaba cocinando, y simplemente le dijo, que irían a visitar a cierta rubia que le debía un favor, recordó la entrevista: "…Natsu me llevo, debo agradecérselo, nunca se lo he dicho, pero desde que lo conocí mi vida ha dado un giro completo"

_ Tal vez es hora de que me lo agradezca con algo más que simple palabras


End file.
